starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Terran
The terrans are a young technology species with psionic potential. The terrans of the Koprulu Sector descend from the survivors of a 23rd century colonization mission from Earth.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Compared to the protoss and zerg, the terrans are highly factionalized and endure frequent wars amongst themselves in addition to the more recent conflicts with their alien neighbors. The term terran generally refers to the humans descending from the survivors of the "Long Sleep" and consequently to the human inhabitants of the Koprulu Sector.Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook). The term may be used synonymously with human and terrans of the Sector may extend its meaning to encompass those not descending from the "Long Sleep".Duke: "Protoss Commander, this is General Edmund Duke of the Terran Dominion Armada. You are in violation of our air-space and have endangered human lives in your reckless attack against the Zerg. I order you to withdraw your ships immediately. If you fail to comply, I will not hesitate to open fire upon your vessels." Tassadar: "General Duke, I am Tassadar, and you are well known to me. Whatever leniency I extended to you and your comrades before, may have been in error. If you persist in halting our course, we will burn your pathetic fleet down to the last man." Duke: "I'm going to have to assume that was a hostile response..." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Choosing Sides (in English). 1998.Duran: "My Queen, we have located a small Terran facility towards the rear of the Renegades' landing zone. There appears to be a number of UED scientists working within the compound, but we are unable to determine the purpose of their presence..." Kerrigan: "I know what they're up to. I suspected that the UED's control of the Overmind was tenuous. Tarsonis is too remote for them to maintain direct control over the Swarms, so they've sent these 'scientists' to coordinate their attack." Duran: "Cerebrate, focus your attacks against the Terran facility. All of the UED scientists must be killed. Only then will we be able to finish off these Renegade Zerg." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Fury of the Swarm (in English). 1998. Humans of the Earth-based United Earth Directorate refer to themselves with as humans, mankind or humanity.Gerard DuGalle: "Serve the Directorate, serve Humanity." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998."The Overmind will undergo extensive research to ensure the safety of the United Earth Directorate and of all Mankind." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: UED Victory Report (in English). 1998. They are sometimes referred to as terrans by Blizzard Entertainment as well.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16.. Overview The terrans are physically similar to humans of the twenty-first century, but are slowly evolving into a psionically potent race although they are still generations from reaching their full potential. The genetic basis was brought from Earth during the "Long Sleep". At present, only a small number possess psionic powers. While technologically more advanced than their twenty-first century counterparts many technologies remain familiar rather than exotic. For example, bullets, rockets, and missiles remain prominent in the terran arsenal, while energy comes from mined fuels and nuclear sources. History Toward Anarchy Human technology and culture went through major changes after the twentieth century. One of the most important new forms of technology enabled the transfer of advanced technology to even the poorest third world nations, enabling them to acquire superior military technology such as nuclear weapons and challenge the former superpowers, both economically and militarily. At the end of the twenty-first century, private companies developed cybertechnology and genetic manipulation techniques, the latter eventually resulting in mutations ranging from enhanced senses to advanced telepathy. By the twenty-third century, the human population had reached 23 billion and was still growing, rapidly polluting the world and using up natural resources. World leaders continuously tried to slow population's growth. General opinion at the time was that Earth was moving towards total catastrophe. As the human gene pool warped as a result of companies working for their own profit, humanists, fundamentalists and other conservative organizations clashed with these corporations and their results, forcing many companies to close down. Violent terrorist and extremist groups were born from the civil unrest and eventually world was at a brink of total breakdown in society. The United Powers League On November 22, 2229, a new world order was created in an attempt to turn mankind's course. Known as the United Powers League (UPL), it replaced the defunct United Nations to work as its reincarnation as defender of humanity, bringing 93% of Earth's population under its control. Only a few volatile South American countries remained outside its sphere of influence. The UPL claimed it was an "enlightened socialist" organization - one of its first acts was to attempt to end racial separation - but frequently resorted to fascist police actions to maintain the public order. The Unitariate Commissions started attacking religions, banning many of them. in 2231.Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04150-9. The UPL united much of Earth under its power, essentially destroying racism by removing cultural differences of humans and imposing English as the primary world wide language, resulting to ban of many countries' native languages. Project Purification While not a religious organization, the UPL embraced the philosophy of "the divinity of mankind". Actions of hard-line members of the UPL resulted in law being enforced which led to launch of Project Purification, its goal to remove mutations and unnecessary cybernetic prosthetics from the human population. The UPL sent troops around the world, imprisoning hackers, synthetics, the cybernetically enhanced, tech-pirates, and criminals of every kind in act that was known as the Project Purification. In the process, over 400 million people were killed. However, the UPL controlled the media to such an extent that the general population was not informed of these events. Despite its atrocious acts, the UPL successfully developed new advanced forms of technology. Many fields of science that had been largely ignored for centuries, such as space exploration, were reopened under the jurisdiction of UPL. The UPL developed warp drive and cryonic technologies, opening the frontiers of space; within forty years the UPL had founded colonies on moons and planets in the Solar System. The Long Sleep During this period, a brilliant young scientist named Doran Routhe made plans to consolidate his power within the UPL. He had not been involved in Project Purification, as his passion lay in colonization of planets outside the Solar System. Routhe was convinced that vast hoard of minerals and other resources collected from outside the solar system would make him one the most powerful men in the UPL. Thanks to his connections within UPL and some good luck, Routhe managed to get thousands of people captured by UPL as specimens for his project. The prisoners were brought in Routhe's secret laboratories with him planning to use them in his project to colonize new planets. Routhe and his science team secretly prepared to put 56,000 prisoners in stasis for transport but before this, Routhe, having carefully signed up all genetic and cybernetic changes in the prisoners and fed the information to supercomputer equipped with revolutionary artificial intelligence. The computer, named ATLAS prosessed the data and by multiple tests estimated how many of the prisoners could survive the hardships of the long voyage in stasis; only 40,000 passed these tests. These 40,000, people were loaded into four supercarriers designated the Reagan, the Argo, the Sarengo, and the Nagglfar and loaded for a one year journey into deep space to Gantris VI, an outlying planet. Only the Nagglfar had a navigation system; connected with the supercomputer ATLAS set onboard the ship. ATLAS scanned the prisoners en route, and discovered something unusual about them; a small proportion (less than one percent of the prisoners) possessed a mutant strain which augmented psionic potential. While currently weak, it would manifest in only a few generations. This information was logged and sent back to Earth. Originally the voyage was supposed to last only one year, however, the guidance system of the Nagglfar connected with ATLAS failed and all data regarding Gantris VI's and Earth's location were lost. Doran Routhe's experiments had become known by this time; his reputation was ruined when the ships traveled past Gantris VI.2007-10-08. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-10-08. The ships traveled at faster-than-light speeds in hyperspace for nearly thirty years without destination. This event would become known as the Long Sleep. Eventually the warp engines of the ship reached critical levels, and after traveling 60,000 light years (across the galaxy)Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2007-11-21. The Story so Far... Part 1: StarCraft. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-11-21. and 28 years traveling at warp speeds, the ships returned to normal space. Soon the ships engines failed and their life support system batteries were exhausted. Working with their emergency programs, the ships began to descent on nearest planets in the Koprulu Sector that could support human life. Reagan and Sarengo headed for planet which would later be known as Umoja. Sarengo, which had suffered heavy damage while hitting the planet's atmosphere crashed, killing 8,000 prisoners on board and leaving the Sarengo Canyon. Reagan was more lucky and successfully landed on planet's surface. After landing the ship's stasis program shutdown and the prisoners began to wake slowly. When they awoke, the survivors had no idea where they were or where Earth was, as they discovered that ATLAS had somehow erased all data of their journey from their computer banks. Argo landed on the planet Moria and her passengers would discover the same thing as Reagan's while searching through their computer banks. Only people on board Nagglfar, which managed to land on the planet of Tarsonis, were able to access directly into ATLAS that their ship was carrying. Their fear's came to true; they would never see Earth again. Even if data concerning Earth's location would have still been intact Nagglfar was in unrepairable condition. Survivors of the three ships spread out on the three planets, making use of their ships the best they could while trying to survive in this "New World". The Confederacy and the New World With no means of communication with the three planets and being unaware of their neighbor, the "terrans", as they would be known, lived decades in total information blackout. After sixty years each planet had become prosperous colony, but Tarsonis was the largest and most advanced; its people having access to ATLAS. This allowed Tarsonians to built next generation spaceships, giving them the ability to explore nearby planets and eventually discover their neighbors. After becoming aware of each other, the three planets were able to benefit from their neighbors through trade. Although Tarsonis attempted to convince the other two colonies to join in a conglomerate government, they refused, even as Tarsonis established seven new colonies on nearby planets, including Korhal, and her military power expanded rapidly. Soon Tarsonis declared a new form of government, an interstellar Terran Confederacy. Terrans at War The Morians, having the system's richest mines in their control, were afraid that the Confederacy would interfere with their business. As a result a military government, the Kel-Morian Combine was founded to protect all Morian mining guilds that came into conflict with the Confederacy. The Confederacy frequently stole Kel-Morian mining claims from areas such as the Paladino Belt and Sonyan. Eventually, a Confederate operation against the Kel-Morian-owned Noranda Glacier vespene refinery in 2485 sparked open warfare.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. The Guild Wars lasted four years. During the latter stages of the war, the Confederacy and Kel-Morian Combine clashed on worlds such as Mar Sara2008-01-28. Biography (Terran, Jim Raynor). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-01-28. and Char.2008-6-17. Char. Official StarCraft II Website. Accessed 2008-6-17. At the end, the Confederates declared victory after "negotiating" peace with the Kel-Morian Combine. Moria was left independent, but its supporting guilds were annexed, along with worlds such as Mar Sara.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. Since then, Moria has founded new mining colonies and provided the Terran Confederacy with so much money that they were effectively immune to Confederate laws. Partly as a response to the defeat of the Kel-Morian Combine, the Umojan government created a new military called the Umojan Protectorate. The Rebellion of Korhal, and the Aftermath :Main article: The Rebellion of Korhal The Confederate colony of Korhal IV was one of the most prosperous colonies, but Senator Angus Mengsk, seeing injustices committed by the Confederacy, fomented dissent. In addition to these open views, he and the Umojan government began a secret rebellion against the Confederacy in 2478, killing hundreds of Confederate troops. By the end of the Guild Wars, Mengsk declared Korhal independent.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). ''StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. Rioting ensued that quickly devolved into skirmishes with Confederate militia. Martial law was imposed but did little to stem the revolt. Only the assassination of Senator Mengsk and his family by ghosts brought the situation back under control.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The Umojan Protectorate was formed, in part because of this attack. The reprieve was to prove temporary. At the time Arcturus Mengsk, the senator's son, was a Confederate prospector and embarrassed by his father's actions. However, he was sufficiently outraged by the murder of his father and family to continue the rebellion in his father's stead. Two years later, while Arcturus Mengsk was visiting Umoja, the Confederacy unleashed a devastating nuclear missile barrage against Korhal, exterminating the population. Mengsk and his surviving supporters pledged to bring down the Confederacy. The Sons of Korhal was formed. :Main article: Sons of Korhal, StarCraft: Uprising Early efforts by the Sons met with a disappointing lack of success and public recognition. The media, under Confederate censorship, downplayed the group's efforts, if they happened to be mentioned at all. Nonetheless, the Sons persisted in their determination to strike a huge blow against the Confederacy. Eventually the Sons resolved to assault the Fujita Facility on Vyctor 5. The installation was located within a complex weather system known as the Fujita Pinnacle. The combination of hazardous meteorology and active defenses had thus far prevented illicit access to the facility. With the battlecruiser Hyperion and a small strike force, Mengsk succeeded in infiltrating the installation. Inside Fujita they stumbled upon elements of the Confederacy's top secret zerg research program and a ghost, Sarah Kerrigan, who was participating in the research. Kerrigan was a poignant find for Mengsk, as he had been searching for her for reasons unknown even to his allies. Not knowing what to make of it, the Sons killed the zerg specimens and took the scientists and Kerrigan with them. Shortly afterward, Mengsk, Kerrigan, and a Sons assault group attacked the primary Ghost Academy on Tarsonis. The operation was a disaster and most of the Sons were killed, though Mengsk and Kerrigan escaped. Physiology Physically, terrans are much the same as they were half a millennia ago, standing at 1.5-1.8m on average and having a wide variety of physical features (pigmentation, eye color, etc.). Genetic material has remained within in the gene pool, blonde hair and blue eyes still occurring naturally,Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. despite being carried by recessive genes. Due to advances in medical science, human life expectancy has been extended to at least 150 years, without any mental degradation.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. Physically, terrans are inferior to races such as the zerg and protoss and for all intents and purposes, mentally as well. However, terrans are known for their tenacity and ability to adapt to harsh circumstances. In addition, terrans are only a few steps away from developing into a formidable psionic power. Religion Until the coming to power of the United Powers League, terrans possessed a diversity of beliefs; beliefs that were subsequently repressed. This remained true with the Terran ConfederacyHickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04150-9. and as such, the majority of terrans can be said to be nonreligious. However, a few planets in the Koprulu Sector, notably the Fringe Worlds, have resurrected old Earth religions,Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook). Christianity among them, in addition to creating cults. Terran Factions :Main article: Terran Organizations The terrans are a heavily factionalized species, with many different governments and even more groups trying to overthrow said governments. The three dominant factions in the Koprulu Sector are the Kel-Morian Combine, Terran Dominion and the Umojan Protectorate, the Dominion having taken the place of the now defunct Terran Confederacy. Earth and its colonies are controlled solely by the United Earth Directorate. Terran space also have a significant number of Pirate Militias, the most famous and powerful being Raynor's Raiders, which have caused conflict with the Terran Confederacy and the Terran Dominion. The Confederacy considered the Kel-Morian Combine and the Umojan Protectorate to be pirate militias, as well. Terran Technology :Main articles: Terran Technology and Terran gaming , the Terran advisor during StarCraft I]] The terrans have greatly advanced their technology since the 21st century. The descendants of the Long Sleep have the ability to create space stations, modify memories, teleportation technology, embark on faster than light travel and communication holograms. Terrans have developed advanced weapons of war, such as the battlecruiser, siege tank, nuclear weapons, Ion Cannons, effective spacecraft, such as the Wraith, the Viking and the science vessel, and recently the powerful Thor. Some of their combat ships and even troops have access to cloaking devices. Militarily, terrans have developed the ability to quickly repair their vehicles and structures in the field. The key in terran warfare is their flexibility. Their primary structures are equipped with jet engines which enable flight to other places. Terrans have access to artificial intelligence that is widespread in use and is reasonably sophisticated, at least in software. The Adjutants seems to be the most widespread artificial intelligence of the terrans. Terran Units and Gaming * Terran gaming * StarCraft Terran units * StarCraft: Ghost Terran units * StarCraft II Terran units Video StarCraft II Terran demo S20iGhAo1KY References Terran Category:Races Terrans